


Zombiestuck- the start

by ThatOnePersonOverThere



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 16:02:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1556117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOnePersonOverThere/pseuds/ThatOnePersonOverThere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Join Dave, John, Jade and other homestuck characters in this non-sburb zombiestuck fanfic. Witness death, heart break and new love all in type.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> -Notes-  
> im not a confident or skilled writer so i do apologize in advance for any errors or lack of description etc. And i shall also apologize if the characters arnt so in character, but please enjoy.

Dave:

Dave stood silent at the end of the corridoor, baseball bat in hand. He couldnt find anything else to serve his needs, those needs being: GET THE FUCK OUT OF THE SCHOOL and killing anything which stood in his way (in his case 'the undead'). His steps were soft and quiet against the floor, his efforts to attract attention were at a minimum. Slowly and carefully he walked down the corridoor, his bat at his shoulders and gripped tight in both hands, ready to swing at any time. "better get my sorry ass to the science labs" he whispered to himself.

Jade: 

Jade hid herself and fellow classmates under the lab desks, she had been informed of some strange event occuring in and out of school via text from John. At first she thought it was one of his stupid pranks, but no, it was happening. She didnt reply, she simply glanced out of the window and to her horror she spotted 3 young boys being ravished and torn apart by what seemed to be 'the undead'. Her actions were quick, and thought through: 1. lock the door and windows. 2. find a weapon. 3. help the others.

 

John:

John was sitting in the back of the sports equipment closet, there was no way he was participating in such acts. Jumping, running, throwing, he hated every last bit of it (especially the falling over part..) so instead, he hid behind the baskets of footballs and hockey sticks, and pulled out his phone (he had hidden it in his sock. smart John is smart). Around 35 minutes had passed and the active shouts of teenage sport freaks suddenly turned to screams and yells of sheer terror. Gym shoes squeeked across the shiny flooring as everyone ran from the unexpected threat which made itself into the large room where there was once puddles of sweat and determination, there now lied puddles of blood. John peeked put of the closet "what...the...he-AH" he jumped back in panic as a tall figure approached him. 

 

Gamzee

Gamzee was...well...its hard to say, its dark and quiet. He let out a small chuckle "..eheheh..." and sighed. He turns his head but finds that he actually cant. He cant exactly move anything. He slowly turned around and infront of him was 3 small slits in the 'room' he was in. But wait! this wasnt a room. "wait a motherfucking second" he peered through the slits and saw a tall figure with black aviators and what seemed to be a bat stood on the other side. Yes. Gamzee was in a locker. "heyy...its you..uh" he banged on the locker door and soon fell out and landed in a heap on the floor. (followed by some horns) he grabbed one of the horns that fell out and squeezed it "Honk honk bro" he said with a lazy smile plastered across his face as he looked up at the boy who was once on the opposite side of his locker.


	2. Zombiestuck- The boy in purple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gamzee had fallen out of the locker in a heap of horns, and finds himself at the feet of Dave Strider.

Dave stared down at the wavy haired boy with a blank expression on his face. All Gamzee did was stare up and squeeze the horn in his hand a few times, smiling as if he had no idea about the current situation, maybe he didnt. "..oh makara its you, okay get your boney ass up off the floor and follow me" Gamzee tilted his head in confusion ".....follow you?..bro i uh think i have a motherfucking class i should be all up in" Dave kneels down and grabs Gamzee's shirt and drags him up off the ground (lucky for him Gamzee was thin and light, so it was no effort to get him up on his feet) and pushes him against the next closed locker. Holding the bat to Gamzee's face Dave stared at him clearly through his aviators "do you have any fucking idea whats going on? your teacher is probably dead! along with your class mates. how did you even get in there??" he shouted, forgetting his whole 'be silent as fuck and not draw attention' plan. Gamzee shrugged and chuckled "miracles my motherfucking sick fire laying brother". Dave let go of him and carried on towards the science lab, but this time he wasnt as careful as he was before. he picked up speed and was soon running. Gamzee however stood in place for a moment before turning on his heels and following. 

Gamzee: 

Gamzee took long strides after the boy, long but slow. He took his time, he didnt see what the rush was about. (well he /was/ in a locker from the start). Grinning lazily, he turned the corner and made his way to wherever the hell Strider was off too. 

 

John: 

"s-stay back!" he stammered, picking up a hockey stick "stay back or i'll smash your..your face! yeah!" he swung left and right at the figure which towered over him until he finally hit it. well. Only just hit it, thankfully it was enough to knock the figure back. John sprang to his feet with the hockey stick in hand and swung again, this time hitting the figures head. Blood and flesh seemed to just pop from it, it seemed so weak..but yet so powerful. He grabbed his phone and switched straight to his messaging service and texted the first person on his list 'Jade Harley' and sent her a quick and panicky text which read; "JADE QUICK I WAS JUST ATTACKED IN THE SPORTS EQUIPMENT CLOSET BY THIS TALL PERSON AND NOW HIS BRAINS ARE EVERYWHERE".


	3. Zombiestuck- The girl who cried zombie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jade attempts to keep her classmates calm, Terezi is confused, Vriska is running for dear life...and John is still in the epuipment closet.

Terezi: 

Terezi attended a school for the visually impared. This school sat not too far from the school her friends Dave, Karkat and Vriska attended. She knew of no 'undead' outbreak. she sat in silence in her art class, a wicked grin on her face, as she grabbed a red pencil she, and the rest of her class, heard shouts and screams coming from outside. She stands, grabs her cane, and makes her way to the door, a flock of other students followd close behind. The teacher had started to shout them back in, but none obeyed their instruction, and instead carried on walking to the direction of the screams. 

Vriska: 

Vriska sat alone in an isolation room, she could hear the screams and shouts faintly, but shrugged it off. She didnt care, after all..whatever was happening, she couldnt give a damn. well...maybe..but she didnt show it. She had been isolated by Dr. Scratch, her science teacher, for offencive and violent acts in his classroom. Okay she didnt mean to..she just got upset, she was dumped by her, now ex, boyfriend Tavros Nitram. She sent comment after comment of abusive language his way, and in the end she was sent here. The isolation room. But, she became practically braindead and bored so she snuck out into the corridoor and made her way to th- 

Jade: 

"Everyone be quiet! please! im as confused as you are but we need to calm down." Jade sighed and pushed her glasses back up the bridge of her nose. "okay...im not sure whats happening..but i got a text from John a-" shes cut off by someone in the class "..John..John Egbert?? the one who plays the pranks?! this is a prank isnt it!" mumbling filled the classroom until Jade regained her voice "EXCUSE ME! ..no this is not one of his pranks, something is definitely happening out there" she gestures to the window "and im not sure wh-" theres sudden bangs and knocks on the door, followed by 'Let me in!'.

Jade cautiously edged closer to the door and unlocked it, pulling it open as carefully as she could. "Harley! oh fuck youre okay, makara should be just behind me an-..." Jade stared at him with teary eyes. "fuck...harley c'mon not right now" she turned and walked back to her seat and sat down, folding her arms on the desk and resting her head on them. Gamzee soon enters the room, the same grin on his face "yoooo....motherfuckers are all up in class" he points at Dave "this motherfucker right here..this guy said my motherfucking class mates were all gone..heheh looks like he was wrong!" he closed the door behind him. 

 

Vriska: 

"WHO ARE YOU!" she trips and falls to her knees looking up at the figure towering above her. Blood dripped from the figures face and limbs, she glanced behind it and saw a trail of blood which lead to its feet. "no way! no...no no...youre..YOURE A ZOMBIE!"


	4. Zombiestuck- The blind duo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> focusing mainly on Terezi and Sollux who both attend the same school, they make their way to the school their friends attend in an attempt to stay alive.

Sollux: 

Sollux was standing behind Terezi, the boy also attended the school for visually impared. He stepped next to her and looked forward, his vision was blurry, he wasnt completely blind, but he struggled to see even with the help of glasses, he only just got into the school. 

"TZ, ii thiink iit would be a good iidea two go fiind thriider and the otherth" aswell as being almost blind, sollux spoke with a lisp. "..i agree...but how..i cant see..and you can BARELY see.." sollux chuckled and took her hand "ii know thomeone who can help" he lead her back to the classroom and pulled out his phone, the bright light of its screen made it easier to see "ii'll call my brother miituna, he can giive uth a liift to thriiderth locatiion" she chuckled and gripped his hand as he lead her to the classroom. 

 

Gamzee: 

"and then...and motherfucking then, i all up and fell out of my locker..horns flyin', and i find myself at the feet of mr shades over there" he spoke with a grin to a fellow classmate. He had moved from sitting on a stool to sitting cross-legged on the desk. "but it was all thanks to the miracles i told you about. miracles bro" he waved his hands in the air. 

 

Dave: 

he stood against the wall next to the closed door, he didnt feel the need to interupt the boy, he just stood there looking at Jade. 

Jade: 

Jade however was in tears, she was quiet however, she kept her head down and just cried. She and Dave had broken up around 2 weeks ago, she was still upset, Dave on the other hand...he didnt talk about it. She hated how he ignored her for 2 weeks and only now does he talk to her and asks if she's okay. This was not the girls day. 

Vriska: 

Vriska had ran from the zombie she encountered, she ran as fast as she could down the hall, and into (oh look at that) the science lab. 

 

Sollux and Terezi sat in the classroom, waiting for Mituna to pick up his phone. "c'mon Miituna..piick up.." Terezi sat across from him, waiting for his worrying voice to change tone. "TUNA! oh thank fuck iit'th you, look ii need you two get me and TZ two thriider...mhmm..yeah thomethiing weiird iith goiing on..Thankth!" and then he put the phone down. "he thaiid he wont be long" Terezi grinned.


	5. Zombiestuck- A road of death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mituna comes to the aid of terezi and his younger brother sollux, while vriska finds herself inside the lab, and john gets a new look.

John: 

After texting Jade he looked around for the hockey pads and helmet. He spots the helmet on the top shelf and climbs up to grab it. He slids it on and grabs the shoulder, elbow and knee pads. "sweet!" he said to himself as he jumped down and put it all on. John now stood tall and confident in the uniform, his skinny build looking like it had became some muscular body, but really it was just the padding. He gripped the hockey stick in both hands and charged out of the closet "THATS IT!" only three zombies stood in the sports hall, one feasting on the body of Johns teacher, the other two walked around clueless, they didnt seem to notice him until he started to run at them. 'SMACK' John swings the stick at the zombie which /was/ eating his teacher. Blood trickled from the zombies now decapitated arm, like a faulty tap. The body stood up, and took steps towards John, blood leaving a trail behind it. 

 

Dave: 

Dave started to feel pretty bad about Jade, so he grabbed a stool and sat across from her. He sat in silence and stared at her, not in the creepy way, he was worried about her. 

 

Jade looked up at him and wiped her tear "what is it..?" she sniffed and sat up straight. Dave sighed "i wanted to apologise for not talking until now, i chose a bad time to talk considering the situation....with the zombies n all b-" suddenly someone comes charging into the lab. This person is Vriska Serket. She slams the door behind her. "ZOMBIES?? SERIOUSLY! THIS BETTER BE A JOKE!" Gamzee turns and looks at her "apparently sis..we all got ourselves into a bit of a ...zombie apocalypse..you know what im motherfucking saying?" "holy shit...so now what??" "sis..calm the motherfuck down.." "No! i was just chased by one of those things and-" Dave interupts "what? theyre in the halls now?"

 

Mituna: 

Mituna was in his car when he got a call from sollux, his younger brother. Mituna, or Tuna for short, was a tall boy with black hair that fell over his two different eyes, one brown one blue, He also spoke with a lisp but he struggled to speak sometimes, meaning he would say words wrong often. But Sollux had grown to get used to it and understand him better. Tuna buckled up and drove to his brothers school. 

 

Terezi stood with Sollux at the school entrance, no zombies in sight. They waited eagerly for Mitunas arrival. Once Mituna arrived Sollux opened the back seat door for Terezi and helped her in, he then jumped in the front seat. "HEY THOL ITH THITH YOUR GIIRLFRIEND??" "..no..iit'th TZ..you know the one who needth a liift two?" "OH HUR YETH I REMEMBER NOW, YOU NEEDTH TWO BE AT THRIDERTH RIGHT??" "..we need to be at Daves school Mituna" terezi corrected. "ALRIGHT LETTH GO!" he put his foot to the gas pedal and skidded off down the road which was now crawling with the dead. it was like a road of death...literally.


	6. Zombiestuck- The perfect team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone makes their way to the science labs and start the greatest zombie fighting team of teens you'll ever come across

Mituna drove recklessly down the road, hitting zombies with his car, crushing them under its tires. He turned the corner, skidding and knocking over some more of 'the undead'. "Tuna be careful you iidiiot!" "OH BEE QUIT U..U..NYEH NEVUR MIND" Terezi sat in the back and listened to their childish bickering. 

 

"Jade c'mon atleast answer me?" Jade turned away from Dave "sis..the guy just apologised and youre all up ignoring his ass.." "Gamzee stay out of it, she doesnt have to answer me..but if we're going to get out of here we need to listen to eachother and co-operate." Vriska pulled a stool over and sat next to Jade, while Gamzee scooted over and sat on the desk. "fine." Jade finally spoke "but its only because i dont want to be eaten.." "good" Dave smirked "okay so theres..me, Harley, Serket, Makara..anyone seen John?" "he's in the sport closet" Jade added "what the fuck is he doing in there?" Jade shrugged "motherfucker was probably skipping class" Gamzee chuckled. 

John: 

After a face off with 3 zombies, John made his way to the science labs, thats where Jade was, he could go there and save her! and becone the hero. He sprinted through the halls in his hockey gear, 'i'll be the hero!' he thought to himself as he opened the science lab door and...

 

"There you are John" Vriska smirked "oh hey Vriska..Jade...Gamzee..Dave, i see youre all okay" "we're just motherfucking chilling up in here bro" "Gamzee for the last time! we are not chilling, we are making a damn plan. and you will help" The grinning boy stared at Dave "fine". "looking good John" Vriska laughed, looking at what he was wearing "uh..uh thanks?" "This is no time for flattery guys...okay so ive got a bat..John has that hockey stick, Gamzee has......a horn..do you guys have anything?" Dave gestured to Vriska and Jade. They both shook their heads. "fuck....okay, gamzee get the megaphone from the cupboard." "why is a megaphone in there?" John asked "and what good would it do?" Dave laughed and picked up the masking tape from the teachers desk "how else are you going to keep a class of 30 teens quiet" Gamzee jumped off the desk and went into the cupboard, grabbing the megaphone, and walking back out. He placed it on the desk. "pass the horn too" Gamzee shrugged and put his horn down too. Dave stands the megaphone up, speaker down, and tapes the horn to the end you speek down. "okay, hold the trigger with one hand, and squeeze the horn with the other" Gamzee grabbed the megaphone and did so. A huge honking sound escaped from the speaker, and everyone but Gamzee covered their ears "aw yeah motherfuckers! ive got myself a megahorn" he laughed at his terrible pun. 

 

Mituna pulled up outside the school "YU GUYTH BEE CARFUL OKI?" Sollux opened the door and got out, then made his way to Terezi's door, and helped her out. They both nod and close the doors "IF YU NEED ME JUTH CAL OKI?" and that was it, he was driving back down the road to wherever his little heart wanted him to go.


End file.
